Divergent meets Los Angeles
by divergentlover56
Summary: 4 years after the war, Tris Prior reappears, this time as an NCIS agent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the OPS center when Hetty called them up to Ops. " New case?" Callen asked. "Not exactly," Hetty replied," ?" "There's a new agent coming in. Name Tris Prior, age 20, born in Chicago." the young tech announced. His words were puncated by the familiar sound of the doors sliding open. The team looked at the new arrival, each giving her a once-over. Her hair was blond, with grayish-blue eyes, and was only around five feet. "Everyone, this is Tris Prior." Hetty annoucend. Callen stuck his hand out. " Agent G. Callen , along with agents Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and LAPD dectective Marty Deeks." She nodded her head at the agent's words, but did not offer any greeting of her own. " Miss Blye, why don't you show our newest addition where she will be sitting." Kensi nodded and gestured with her hand for the agent to follow her. Kensi led her to the bullpen and showed her her desk. " Where are you staying?"Kensi asked in an attempt to learn more information about the new agent. "Homeless", the agent replied. "Do you have any family?," Kensi countined with her interrogation. "Nope," she replied. Kensi studied her carefully. "Where'd you get the tattoos?" she asked, raising her chin towards the raven tattos that lined her collarbone. She glanced down at them briefly before answering, "Chicago". "How old were you?", the older agent questioned, growing irritated by the probie's one- word answers. " Sixteen", she replied. Luckily Callen chose that moment to come over, offering to give her a tour. While they were busy doing that, Kensi chose that moment to glance through the newest agent's personnal file. It didn't reveal much, if anything. The agent had basically summed up the entire file. That left Kensi wondering. Just who was their lastest addition.

/

Callen glanced at the agent, walking beside her. He had heard Kensi's interrogation and had gone over there before she could attack the lastest arrival. "How are you liking L.A. so far?," he asked. She shrugged," It's alright,". "Yeah? What was it like in Chicago?" " Actually pretty boring,". "What was the food like?". She seemed to consider it, " Bland, not anything special really." By now they had finshed the tour, and were back in the bullpen. She dug around in her bag until she found something. As she set it on her desk, Callen could see it was a picture frame. Just then, Hetty stepped out of her office. " Miss Prior, I'd like a moment of your time." Tris nodded in response and followed her boss into her office. Seizing the opportunity, Callen glanced at the picture frame. It showed a boy who looked to be 18 in the picture, standing in front of a girl who was obiviously Tris, who looked to be about sixteen at the time. They were kissing in the picture. Boyfriend? Probably. This picture only served to intensify Callen's already growing curiostiy. Just who was their lastest addition?

/

Hetty glanced at the young woman who sat across from her. She had been privvy to only some of the horrors the young woman had seen. She could only imagine how she survived, losing everyone that mattered. Using people's minds against was a cruel and horrible thing to do. She watched as Agent Callen looked at a photograph on the new agent's desk. She sighed and prayed for the best.

A/N: I don't own NCIS;LA or Divergent. Those rights go to Shane Brennan and Verionca Roth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night,Tris set her bag down and got ready for a long night. She figured she could shoot for a hour, if she was lucky. She prayed that the nightmares wouldn't be too bad tonight. As she slid off her shoes, she saw Callen walk over,a worried frown on his face. "You sleeping here tonight," he asked. "Yeah, is there a problem? Hetty already cleared it." As she said this she looked into his clear blue eyes, eyes so much like Tobi- no she wouldn't, _couldn't, _think his name. It would hurt too damn much. She willed away the thoughts just in time to notice Callen nod his head, bid her good-night and leave. After about a half-hour of tossing and turning, she walked over to her locked desk drawer, where she kept some salves and serums she had stolen from Erudite HQ. She dug around until she found the one she was looking for. The one she'd only taken one other time, that first day at Amity. She walked over to the couch, tossed back the liquid, and was asleep immediatley.

_She was trapped, where was she? As her vision cleared, she recongnized the scence in front of her. Her entire initiate class was there along with Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke and a few others. She watched in horror as she recongnized the person tied to the stake. _Tobias._ He looked directly at her and said "I love you" right before they burned him. She tried to get out of the box, to help him, but it was no use. He was being burned alive, while she stood there helplessly and watched. No, no, no- _"Tris. Wake up." somone shouted while shaking her shoulder. "Wake up!" She glanced up at the person, confused. "Tobias?" she asked hesitintly. But alas, as her vision cleared from sleep she could see that the person proved to be Sam. She rubbed her eyes while he told her," You were having one hell of a nightmare. You were screaming for somebody not to hurt him. What was that all about?" She shook her head," Let's just say that it was from a long time ago." She picked up her bag and walked to the locker room to shower and change leaving Sam wondering at the mystery that was Tris Prior.

**Disclamier: I do not own Divergent or NCIS: LA, Also, if I get 10 reviews and/ or PM's requesting more chapters, I will update. Until then-**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and followed my story. This chapter goes to cheycheybelikov, who gave me ideas and reminded me everyday to update. Happy belated birthday, you deserve it. I do not own the Divergent Triliogy or NCIS:LA.

Tris Prior stood in the lockeroom shower, her mind going over the nightmare she'd experienced. She unconsiously rubbed her wrist, where the tattoo she'd gotten still resided. 4+6=forever. She snorted. Yeah right more like never. She was thrown out of her memories by the shock of cold water. She stepped out, dried off and changed clothes, picking out a top that would deliberatley show off her tattoos and scars and yet not reveal too much. She barley glanced in the mirror while she twisted her hair into a simple bun. _Old habits die hard _she thought. She stepped out of the lockerroom just in time to hear Eric's sharp whistle pierce the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Tris noticed the others studying her, especially now that her scars and tattoos were on prominent display. When she stepped into the cool interior of the Ops center, Nell and Eric visibly flinched at seeing her scars and tattos. Hetty didn't even blink. Inwardly she was pleased that her..._body art_...had gained the right reactions, while her face was a mask of professinal indiferrence.

Hetty nodded to the other agents as they entered the Ops center watching their expressions as they tried-and failed-to keep their eyes off the scars and tattoos decorating the probie's body. She knew that she'd chosen that shirt to scare the anyalsts. "Miss Prior," she said, adressing the latest arrival," You are not to scare the anyalsts." The girl who stared back looked surprised but then smiled and shrugged,"Too late now," she said, nodding her head towards the anyalsts, whose faces were equally incredulous and scared. Hetty simply raised an eyebrow," Well then let them be the only people you scare. Is that clear?", she asked, looking over her glasses which were perched on the bridge of her nose. Tris nodded, bringing a smile to the tiny woman's face. "Alright , tell us what we have." He nodded and said,"Last night, a woman named Jeanine Matthews was gunned down into what appeared to be a drive-by shooting." He brought up the woman's drivers license. Sam shrugged, still not getting it. "And?" "It appears Ms. Matthews was the creator of Codename: Dauntless." A collection of gasps could be heard throughout the cool room. "But I-I thought that was a myth, a legend." Kensi stated, her face paling. "I'm afraid that Codename:Dauntless was very real, Miss Blye." Hetty replied, her voice serious and turned towards Tris his mind putting the clues together,"You're-

**A/N: Ha cliffhanger! You know the deal, 10 reviews, follows, PM's, favs whatever and I update!**

**And no cheycheybelikov I will not tell you just because your my best friend! :) Till then-**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First, shout out to Little Meow Meow and cheycheybelikov for reviewing. Also an extra thank-you to cheycheybelikov for being my biggest supporter!

I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or NCIS:LA.

Last time:

**Callen turned to look at her his voice serious, "You're-"**

Tris Prior felt her heart punding. She had not expected **this**, of all things. Her eyes closed as the onslaught of emotions hit her like a volcanoe. Everything she had worked to so hard to supress came rushing back. Without a second thought, she turned and ran from the Ops room, heart pounding. She didn't hear the voices calling her or the wide-eyed looks of curiosity the other people were giving her. She ran outside the building, _anywhere,_ so long as it would take her as far away from the memories as possible. The pain, hurt, guilt, anguish, all of it. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed onto the hot concrete. By now, Dauntless Tris had taken over,tellling her to use her training, to fight back, She could hear Tobias's voice in her head, coaching her on what to do. The cold prick of a needle was pushing against her skin and she faded into blackness.

Sam Hanna had never seen anything like what'd he witnessed this morning. He'd leaned forward a bit when Callen turned to her, anxious to reveal the mystery, but what had surprised him most was Tris's reaction. He followed her out and shoved her down,blocking from her attemps to get him off of her. He carried her limp body back into the office and laid her on Hetty's couch. A strange blue coating was on her left forearm, though it only added to the scars and tattos, Suddenly, he sensed a presence,"She'll be fine, Mr. Hanna," Hetty's voice sounded from behind him. "What the hell happened," he asked. "The FBI is taking over the case for now, because of Miss Prior's shall we say, _strange,_ reaction this morning." Sam had the feeling that there was more to Tris Prior then anyone would ever guess." What's her connection to the case?" his voice rang softly so as not to disturb the sleeping girl. "I'm afraid that that answer goes above both of our paygrades combined," Hetty answered. Sam nodded and followed his boss out of her office.

Nell Jones had never seen anything like what had happened here. She had been frightned a little when the girl walked in, simply because the scars and tattoos screamed dangerous. They were practially a neon sign blaring 'get and keep away'. Even Callen didn't have scars this bad. Nell sighed and shifted her focus back into seeing what Tris's connection was exactly into the case.

Callen was still reeling at the turn of events. He thought back to this morning when he'd seen the strange flames on her shoulder and then again on the screen. With a burst of intution, he'd connected the dots. She'd somehow been apart of Codename:Dauntless, though he couldn't figure out whether she'd been a victim or participant. Spying the unconsious girl, he began to walk towards her. Hetty touched his back and motioned him over to some chairs, to talk over the recent turn of events and msot importantly, his revelation.

A/N: Sorry to end the chapter there, but I have to go to bed. Plus I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. Keep reviewing please. Tell me whether you hate/love the story.

Until then-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with school and volleyball,etc. Once again this chapter is for cheycheybelikov, for being my biggest supporter. Also, please review,pm, whatever. I will pull this story within 10 days if I do not get reviews. I've checked my traffic stats, so I know people are seeing it, it's just they don't say anything. Please review!

Hetty sat on the couch patiently, waiting for Callen to share what he knew. The man called G took a deep breath an started," I realized it when I saw the tattoos on her back. And when she said she was from Chicago...it all made sense. How is she mixed up in all of this? Codename:Dauntless was supposed to be a myth, a legend." Hetty sat quietly for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to tell him. Before she could speak, a voice floated over them. "Don't tell him Hetty. He'll only get killed, alright? It's for the best." They turned aaround to see Tris walking towards them. She sat down in a chair and leaned towards Callen. Her hands were restless, pulling at this and that. Her voice became low, so low he had to lean forward to hear it," Callen you must listen to what I say. Do not tell anyone of your revalation. It is of the utmost importance that you keep this information to yourself. Alright? They will kill you. That's a promise." He nodded before he could think about what he was doing. Tris gave a curt smile before walking off to beat the crap out of the punching bag.

Kensi had watched the exchange between Callen and Tris, and now followed the female agent to the gym. Her footsteps were slient in the empty hallway as she followed the sound of skin hitting rubber. A red punching bag that forced Sam to use all his muscle was being shoved around by a girl as if it were nothing. Tris delievered kicks and punches, using her arms and knees. " It's eaiser than it looks, if you know what to do," Tris said suddenly. With a blush that was tomato-red, Kensi realized she'd spoken aloud. "How are you making it go like that?" was the question filled with amazment. Tris smiled, then sobered. "Let's see what ya got," she spoke before stepping aside and gesturing to the bag. Taking the challenge, Kensi began to deliever kicks and punches. A hand reached out and halted her movements. " Use your knees and elbows. It'll help you. That's actually what I use," Tris explained and then demonstrated. An hour passed while the two of them worked first with the puching bag and then moved to the ring where Kensi perfected her movements. " Anyone up for lunch?" Deeks' voice came from the doorway where he stood with a cocky smile. Thinking about it, Tris nodded and shoved herself up. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Came from four voices, Callen and Sam having now joined Deeks'. Rolling her neck and shoulders, Tris decided to answer with the simplest one," My boyfriend," she replied softly. "He must have been one scary dude," Deeks' whistled softly. A smile broke out on Tris's face as she nodded. "Yeah, actually he was." The group of five began making their way to the doorway, arguing over lunch.

A/N: Sorry to cut it short, but homework awaits! :(


End file.
